


You're So Good to Me

by TheRev28



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Pre-Relationship, cheek kiss, everyone besides Karin and Emma are brief appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28
Summary: Karin has really been in a mood to spoil Emma lately. After hearing about a new bakery that opened up nearby, she knew exactly where to take her friend after club practice.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	You're So Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episodes 4 and 5 of the Niji anime.

Karin rounded a corner of the building and spotted Emma, Kanata, Ai, and Rina doing some very light stretches. They were in their workout clothes—as Karin also was. After she had helped out earlier in the week, Emma had asked her if she could do so again. Karin had initially meant to decline, but Emma had smiled that sweet, innocent smile of hers, and any excuse Karin had had died in her throat. 

“Hi Karin!” Emma said, waving. The others called out similar greetings. “Thanks so much for helping again today!”

"I had some more free time, so it's the least I could do," Karin said, closing the short distance between them. "Besides, improving my flexibility can only help my modeling work."

"Whoa, you model?" Ai asked, looking up mid-stretch. "I guess it makes sense; you've got the perfect figure for it."

"Karin is the best model!" Emma said. "I always buy any magazine she's in."

A light blush dusted Karin's cheeks. "A-anyway, let's get to stretching. Kanata and Rina still have a long way to go, and even you could improve some, Emma."

With that, they got to work. After Ai's initial lesson on breath control, Kanata and Rina had made some decent progress. Kanata could almost touch her toes, and Rina… well, Rina was improving. Even Emma showed signs of improvement since she had initially joined the School Idol Club. Karin liked to think she'd played a part in that. 

Honestly, she had begun to understand why Ai enjoyed helping other clubs so much. Even if Karin had no intention of joining the School Idol Club herself, it felt… satisfying to know she was making a positive impact. And she certainly enjoyed seeing Emma so happy. 

Flexibility practice was apparently the last thing scheduled for them that day. After changing back into their uniforms, Ai and Rina said their farewells and left together. Kanata had stayed behind to nap in the clubroom, so Karin and Emma were left to their own devices.

“Say, Emma, I heard there was a new cafe that opened up, and it has an in-house bakery,” Karin said. “I thought we could check it out together.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Emma said. “You’re always so good at finding little places like that.”

“Ever since becoming friends with you, I’ve tried to keep an eye out.” And spent way too long looking online, not that she’d ever admit it. “Now come on, apparently they specialize in plaited bread.”

Emma’s eyes lit up, and Karin smiled to herself. They left the school without another word, Karin leading the way. Along the way, they chatted about school—mostly bemoaning whatever homework they didn’t want to do that night. While Karin loved her modeling job, she also really appreciated the afternoons where she could feel like a normal high schooler. More often than not, those times were spent with Emma, so she’d also come to appreciate her company. 

It was about a ten minute walk, and when they finally reached the cafe, Emma stopped and stared. The entire place had a very alpine aesthetic to it. It even caught Karin off guard because she hadn’t heard that detail. She also had no idea how authentic it was, but Emma seemed to be happy with it. Almost reverently, she opened the door, and Karin followed after her.

The inside looked… rustic, for lack of a better term. Like a cabin you’d find in the mountains. It felt comfy. The counter had a large display case showing off all kinds of cakes, breads, pastries, and other baked goods, and Emma made a beeline for it. Karin also took a moment to look at the various options, but she picked out something fairly quickly.

“A strawberry tart, please,” Karin told the cashier. Then she looked down at Emma, still crouched in front of the display. “What would you like, Emma? My treat.”

“Oh! I’ll have an apricot nut bread, please!” she said.

Karin paid, and they took an order marker and found a table. Hopefully their order would be out quickly; Karin felt a little peckish.

“Thank you so much for paying, Karin. You’re really spoiling me today.”

“What can I say? I enjoy spoiling you whenever I can. You’re extra cute when you’re happy.”

Emma responded with a positively blinding smile.

Before she could respond, though, an employee came over with their food, and conversation halted. The tart Karin had gotten was the perfect size—just a little smaller than the palm of her hand—and it looked fantastic. Taking the first bite, it definitely lived up to its name: it had a delicious tartness to it, but it was mellowed slightly by the sweetness of the strawberries. Before she knew it, it was gone.

When she looked back up at Emma, her friend was also taking the last bite of her bread. She closed her eyes and smiled, putting a hand to her cheek and clearly enjoying the taste. The sight, coupled with the adorable little noise she made, brought a light blush to Karin’s cheeks. Emma was too cute for her own good.

“So how was it?” Karin asked, even though the answer was obvious. 

“It was delicious!” Emma said. She let out an embarrassed little chuckle. “I meant to offer you a taste, but before I knew it, it was all gone.”

Karin returned the chuckle. “It’s alright, the same thing happened to me. I guess that just means we’ll have to come back again sometime.”

“That sounds lovely. But I’m paying next time, and I won’t take no for an answer. It’ll be my turn to spoil you a little.”

The blush returned to Karin’s face, much more noticeable this time. “T-that sounds nice. Um, we should probably head back before it gets too late.”

Emma simply nodded, and the two left the bakery.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before stopping at a crosswalk, waiting for the signal to turn green. Karin noticed movement out of her periphery from Emma, and warmth pressed against her side. Before Karin’s mind could process the fact that Emma was hugging her, another sensation quickly overrode that: a soft heat against her cheek. It pulled away far too quickly, accompanied by a quiet “chu,” just for Karin to hear.

Emma had just kissed her cheek. 

Karin’s face erupted into a vibrant blush. “W-what was that for, Emma?”

“I just wanted to thank you for always being so good to me,” she said. Her smile was so pure and innocent that it momentarily took Karin off guard. “Between helping get the club back and helping us train—not to mention things like this bakery trip—you do so much for me. So thank you.”

“Like I said, I just didn’t want to see you sad anymore,” Karin said, trying really hard to force down the blush that was still very much present on her face.

“And just hearing you say that always makes me really happy! _Ti voglio tanto bene_ , Karin.” 

The crosswalk signal turned green, and Emma began crossing with a spring in her step. Karin stood there for a moment, still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. When the signal countdown started, she shook her head and hurried after her friend.

She could figure out what Emma had said later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my AiRina fic, this was inspired by a fanart by @chisiuwu on twitter! https://twitter.com/chisiuwu/status/1320464801659846661  
> Seriously, check them out if you haven't already!
> 
> EmmaKarin is such a good ship, so fluffy, and it's gotten some very good representation in the anime. Karin's also fun to write because she can flip between super flirty and super flustered at the drop of a hat. Meanwhile, I picture Emma being very good at flipping Karin to flustered without even trying. It's a fun dynamic.


End file.
